Discusiones y esas cosas
by Nessa j
Summary: Draco nunca había sido celoso. Nunca ni con naide. "Harry, creo que deberías mirar el periódico..." - SLASH DxH


**Discusiones... HxD**

Esta historia es un One shoot (mi primer oneshoot). Es un DRARRY (Draco x Harry) - SLASH

Si a alguien no le va, que no lo lea :)

Espero no decepcionar mucho y que la disfrutéis... esa es mi intencion :)

:

Sumary: Draco nunca había sido celoso. Nunca ni con naide. "Harry, creo que deberías mirar el periódico..."

Disclaimer: Lógicamente, los personajes no me pertenecen... sino, Draco y Harry hubieran acabado juntos :P

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

La había vuelto a cagar. Y lo sabía.

Draco Malfoy sabía que su novio Harry Potter se había enfadado con él. Y esta vez no era una de esas típicas discusiones banales que acababan con un buen revolcón. Qué va.

Esta vez, Harry se había enfadado tanto como la última vez que había llamado _Sangre Sucia _a Granger.

Aún recordaba esas 2 semanas como las peores de su vida.

Para que Harry volviera, Draco tubo que pedirle perdón a Granger y hacerle él mismo (sí, su primer y último trabajo manual) un pastel donde se podía leer "Perdóname, Hermione" (Harry le prohibió que pusiera el apellido).

Esta vez no había sido por eso.

Esta vez era peor.

Draco no sabía que podía hacer. Bueno, en realidad sí, la única opción que tenía en ese momento era ir hasta Harry (que seguro que se encontraba en casa del maldito Ronald-pecoso-y-pobretón-Weasel) y pedirle perdón de rodillas.

Aunque quizás, ni eso serviría.

"_Maldito Potter.._." a estas alturas, el chico debería saber que todas las sandeces que él decía cuando estaba molesto o furioso por algo lo hacía sin pensar.

Llevaban más de año y medio viviendo juntos. Harry _tenía _que conocerlo mejor que eso.

A Draco le dolía recordar la discusión. Bueno, _quizás, en el fondo_, sí que había sido culpa suya. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, tanto tiempo con Harry le había hecho ser algo más humano y dejar de lado su gran egocentrismo. Aunque no del todo, claro está.

Draco se encontraba en una pequeña y modesta casa (des del punto de vista Malfoy) que había comprado junto a Harry en York. Allí, no paraba de dar vueltas en una misma habitación. En _su _habitación. La de Harry y él. El último lugar donde había hablado con el griffindor por última vez antes de que éste recogiera sus cosas con un hechizo y se largara.

Se puso a pensar en la última vez que discutió con su novio por una tonteria. Habían estado hablando sobre qué sábanas quedarían mejor en la habitación de invitados (sí, toda una tonteria). A Harry le gustaba una de color azul con pinceladas blancas mientras que a Draco le gustaba una blanca con letras chinas. Después de toda una tarde llena de insultos y hechizos (sí, llegaron a los hechizos) , finalmente a Draco se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir a comprar otra que les gustara a los dos. Harry celebró la inteligencia de su amado con una gran y maravillosa mamada a Draco. Al final, no pudieron ir a comprar las sábanas esa misma tarde porque después pasaron a más.

Draco suspiró y se fue a sentar en el único sillón que quedaba entero en la habitación (todo lo demás había sido destruido por él y Harry a causa de la discusión). Cómo deseaba estar junto a Harry y que este le perdonara.

Había sido mala pata. No podía creerse que lo que le llevaba semanas recarcomiéndole por dentro se le hubiera escapado y se lo hubiera zampado a Harry. Se había prohibido a sí mismo decirle qué era lo que le preocupaba des de que en el trabajo de su novio había entrado un nuevo y guapo chico.

Draco nunca había sido celoso. Nunca y con nadie. Excepto con Harry. Draco siempre hacía todo lo posible para que las molestosas y estúpidas fans del niño-que-vivió-y-venció no se acercaran demasiado a Harry. Incluso una vez se lió a golpes con un hombre que le había mirado el culo a su novio. De esto último, el griffindor no se llegó a enterar (gracias a Merlín) así que nunca pareció darse cuenta que Draco podía sentir celos.

Como ya he dicho, hacía poco, en el grupo de aurores donde trabajaba Harry, había entrado un nuevo chico llamado Maximillian. Cuando el niño-que-vivió se lo comentó un día llegando de trabajar, el rubio no le dio importancia. Al cabo de una semana, pero, cuando Draco le fue a buscar al trabajo (para estrenar el último coche que se había comprado ese mes) se encontró a ese tal Maximillian.

Malfoy, al entrar al despacho de su amado, vio que Harry estaba hablando con Kingsley y con otro chico alto y moreno que se comía a Harry con los ojos. Harry estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que les estaba explicanto el Ministropero el chico que se encontraba a su lado no paraba de lanzar miradas a Harry que estarían prohibidas en una iglesia.

Draco, después de dirigirle una mirada de basilisco a Maximillian, se hizo notar y preguntó a Harry si se podían ir.

El problema de la discusión de Harry no había sido entonces. Sino al cabo de 4 días, cuando el león le dijo a Draco que al día siguiente no iría a casa a comer porque tenía que almorzar con su compañero de equipo Maximillian:

- "_Draco, ¿te importaría si mañana voy a comer con un compañero mío? Es que, hace poco, se le murió el perro y me dijo que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien... y me sabe mal por el pobre chico."_

- "_Y ¿quién es ese auror que ha quedado destrozado porque se le ha muerto el perro?" _- preguntó Draco con la voz cargada de ironía.

- "_Maxi_. _Es ese chico nuevo que te dije que entró. Maximillian_".

_Maxi_. Le había llamado Maxi.

Entonces, Draco explotó. Le dijo que parecía mentira que le pidiera permiso para irse a follar un compañero de trabajo. También, que si creía que era idiota para no darse cuenta en como su _Maxi _le miraba. Al final, le chilló algo así como "_qué lástima, Potter, que el Lord no acabara contigo._" Todo esto y más mezclado con insultos y explosiones.

Harry, después de que Draco le cantara la Bíblia, le miró con cara de profundo odio (de sus años mozos, cuando peleaban por alguna infantilidad en el colegio), hechizó sus cosas y cerró la puerta de un portazo al irse.

Draco se quedó dos horas delante de la puerta por donde había salido Harry al marcharse.

"_Si es que soy estúpido_..."

Hechaba de menos a Harry. Y eso que solo había pasado un día desde que se fue.

No podría aguantar dos semanas sin que le hablara. Sin sus besos ni caricias. Sin sus discusiones y sus reconciliaciones de después.

Así que tomó una decisión.

**...**

Harry Potter se despertó al día siguiente en casa de sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

Tenía un dolor terrible de cabeza. El día anterior había discutido con Draco. De golpe, a su novio-hurón le había saltado la vena celosa solamente porque le había dicho que se iría a comer con un compañero de faena... _Menudo idiota_.

- "_Hola Harry. ¿Cómo has dormido?_"

- "_Perfectamente, Hermione. ¿Está Ron durmiendo aún?"_

La cataña asintió.

- "_Harry, creo que deberías mirar el periódico_..." - y le señaló el diario que había encima de la mesa.

En el diario, en primera plana, se podía ver una foto de Draco Malfoy (con su habitual sonrisa de superioridad) con un enorme titular debajo en el que ponía "_Perdóname Harry"_.

_Draco Malfoy, actual novio de Harry Potter, el salvador del Mundo Mágico, ha accedido a una entrevista para este periódico para hablarnos de su relación con Harry Potter. _

_Según él, parece que su relación no está en un buen momento. Asegura que él y Harry han discutido. Por eso mismo, ha pedido públicamente en perdón de su amado. _

_Para más detalles: vaya a la pág. 9_

_Historia de Harry Potter y su relación con Malfoy desde Hogwarts: pág. 20´´_

_- "No me lo puedo creer" _- ¡Draco estaba loco!

Se levantó y salió de la casa sin dar ninguna explicación.

**...**

Draco se encontraba en la cama estirado con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry.

Después de que Harry le fuera a buscar y discutieran, había sido la mejor reconciliación hecha hasta ahora.

Ahora, que estaban descansando, Harry le volvía a recriminar (aunque sin muchas fuerzas por estar agotado por tanto... _ejercicio_).

_- "Oh vamos, no te pongas así. No me digas que no te gustó ver el gran titular que ponía "Perdóname Harry"._" - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- "_Idiota. Fue culpa tuya. No sabía que tenías celos de Maxi_" - Harry le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su novio.

_- "De verdad ¿no te dabas cuenta de cómo te miraba? Por favor, ¡solo le faltaba saltar __encima tuyo!_" - Draco tenía una ceja levantada en señal de escepticismo.

- "_No sabía que era gay_." - contestó con simpleza - "_Y tampoco te creas que me fijaba mucho en él... no es mi tipo. A mí me van más los rubios." _

Draco, al ver la sonrisa gatuna de su novio, saltó encima de él y empezó a besarlo.

Sinceramente, esperaba su próxima discusión con ansias.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Y aquí acaba... espero que os haya gustado... más o menos ;)_

_aTT: Nessa j._


End file.
